Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3
Enemy of My Enemy Enemy of my Enemy 1.png Enemy of my Enemeytwo.jpg Enemy of my Enemeyone.jpg Enemy of my Enemy 2.png Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid2.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid3.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2hiccstrid4.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2toothstrid.jpg Enemy of my Enemey-2toothstrid2.jpg Crash Course Crash Courseastrid.jpg Crash Coursesmiledastrid.jpg slimedhiccstrid.jpg Crash Courseend.jpg Cavern Crasher 45.png Cavern Crasher 24.png Cavern Crasher 46.png Cavern Crasher 113.png Cavern Crasher 112.png Cavern Crasher 111.png Cavern Crasher 110.png Cavern Crasher 117.png Cavern Crasher 231.png Cavern Crasher 229.png Cavern Crasher 226.png Cavern Crasher 225.png Cavern Crasher 224.png Follow the Leader Follow the Leaderastridruff.jpg Follow the Leaderhiccstrid.jpg Follow the Leaderhiccstrid2.jpg Follow the Leadermadhiccstrid.jpg Follow the Leadermadhicc.jpg Follow the Leader-1.jpg Follow the Leader-2.jpg Follow the Leader-snot.jpg Follow the Leader-tro.jpg hug.jpg Follow the Leader-fishast.jpg Buffalord Soldier astridspyglass.png Buffalordastrid3.png Buffalordastrid2.png Buffalordastrid1.png Buffalord Soldier 5.png Buffalord Soldier 6.png Buffalord Soldier 8.png Buffalord Soldier 9.png Hiccup asking Astrid what is wrong.jpg Hiccup walking up to Astrid.jpg Are you sure you're okay.jpg Yeah, I'm fine.jpg After Astrid says I'm fine.jpg Buffalord Soldier 18.png Buffalord Soldier 19.png Hiccup entering Astrid's hut.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid as she fell.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid again.jpg Hiccup having caught Astrid again.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid Buffalord Soldier.jpg Hiccup putting Astrid down.jpg Hiccup feeding Astrid the buffalord saliva.jpg Nothing's happening.jpg Something's wrong Buffalord Soldier.jpg The buffalord saliva.jpg The herbs.jpg So we just need it.jpg Hang in there Astrid.jpg Just a little longer.jpg Please, for me.jpg Hiccup just about to feed Asyrid the green solution.jpg Hiccup feeding Astrid the green solution.jpg It's working.jpg Hiccup catches Astrid for the third time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid after Hiccup catches Astrid.jpg Astrid looking at Hiccup.jpg Astrid starting to tell Hiccup something.jpg I just wanted to say thanks.jpg I really owe you.jpg Astrid starting to say I can't imagine a world without you in it either.jpg Without you in it either.jpg Astrid smiling at Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other.jpg A Grim Retreat A Grim Retreat1.jpg A Grim Retreat4.jpg A Grim Retreat5.jpg Tumblr o9i1d3WCMi1ub5mbwo2 1280.png A Grim Retreat6.jpg A Grim Retreat7.jpg A Grim Retreat8.jpg A Grim Retreat10.jpg A Grim Retreat11.jpg A Grim Retreat16.jpg A Grim Retreat25.jpg A Grim Retreat30.jpg A Grim Retreat31.jpg A Grim Retreat33.jpg To Heather or Not to Heather Hiccstrid701.jpg Suspicious.png Toheathtwo.jpg Itsheather.jpg Toheatherlikesfishlegshetoldme.jpg|"She told me, last time she was here. Mentioned Fishlegs by name." A&Hhug3.png Toheathbffs.jpg Toheathseven.jpg Bffs.png Heatstrid2.jpg Lessdepressing.png Whatabouthim.png|"What about him?" Youttwoareperfect.png|Heather encouraging Astrid to pursue her feelings for Hiccup A&Hlaugh.png Astrid&heather.png Toheath23.jpg Toheath24.jpg Astrid307.jpg Hiccstrid3072.jpg|"He's Fishlegs saying goodbye to Heather." Hiccstrid703.jpg Hiccstrid704.jpg Hiccstrid701signal.jpg Rareruffastrid.jpg Stryke Out Strykeoutheather.png Stryke Out3.jpg Stryke Out11.jpg Stryke Out12.jpg Stryke Out15.jpg Heather and Astrid racing past as dragon proof cage.jpg Heather and Astrid running towards a dragon hunter.jpg Astrid sees Hiccup through the top of the door.jpg|"Hiccup! Yes!" Astrid running towards Hiccup Stryke Out.jpg Astrid just about to hug Hiccup.jpg Astrid as she starts hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup hugging.jpg|"Thank Goodness you're okay!" Oh thank thor.jpg Thank thor your okay.jpg Tailslice.png Oh-no.png Stryke Out19.jpg|"It's good to have you back. I was really worried." Tone Death Tone Death1.jpg Tone Deathfirwork.jpg Tone Deathgang.jpg Tone Deathloud.jpg Tone Deathhiccstridsmile.jpg Tone Death6.jpg Tone Deathsnotloutjokes.jpg Tone Deathstuck.jpg Tone Deathast.jpg Tone Deathast2.jpg Tone Deathsword.jpg Tone Deathcoolsword.jpg Tone Deathlastofhicc.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place Between a Rock and a Hard Place7.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place8.jpg Between a Rock and a Hard Place9.jpg Astrid and Heather looking for the other convoy.jpg Family on the Edge Family On the Edgedinner.jpg Family On the Edgelaugh.jpg Family On the Edgedagurfaceisdifferent.jpg Youreteachinhimtoride.jpg Finger.jpg Family On the Edgeguily.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid2.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid3.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid4.jpg Tumblr oc2sgwhnMc1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Family On the Edgehiccstrid6.jpg Family On the Edgeheadhand.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid8.jpg Family On the Edgereally.jpg Family On the Edgeastdag.jpg Family On the Edgeastdag4.jpg Family On the Edgebonding.jpg Family On the Edgehiccstrid9.jpg Family On the Edge10.jpg Family On the Edgelockupdag.jpg Dagr.jpg Family On the Edgedagurdeath2.jpg Knives.jpg KnivesFour.jpg KnivesThree.jpg Last Auction Heroes Last Auction Heroes3.jpg Last Auction Heroes5.jpg Nines03.jpg Tens03.jpg Astrid and Heather having knocked out a couple of Dragon Hunters.jpg Last Auction Heroes12.jpg Ones03.jpg Twos03.jpg Threes03.jpg Fours04.jpg Fives03.jpg Sixs03.jpg Sevens03.jpg Eights03.jpg Drowning2.jpg Drowning3.jpg Drowning4.jpg Drowning5.jpg Drowning7.jpg Last Auction Heroes19.jpg Last Auction Heroes21.jpg Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 Defenders of the Wing Part 11.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 13.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 16.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 17.jpg Heather helping a limping Astrid.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 110.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 111.jpg I blocked it.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 113.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 120.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 121.jpg Botany Blight 3.png Defenders of the Wing Part 127.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 128.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 129.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 130.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 134.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 133.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 135.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 136.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 140.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 141.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 143.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 145.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 148.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 153.jpg Tumblr oc69xfEcmO1ub5mbwo1 1280.png Defenders of the Wing Part 155.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 160.jpg Astrid signlaing to go ahead with the plan.jpg Heather agreeing to plan.jpg Walking up the mountain.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 176.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 178.jpg Defenders of the Wing Part 179.jpg Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3 Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 3